the sick Natsuki
by leilockheart
Summary: natsuki got sick and plays a trick on the very worried ex-kaichou.Torturing her by acting the same way as her...fake sobs,asking favors,etc...read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

The Ex-kaichou was busy planning for her class tomorrow so she didn't notice Natsuki come in soaking wet she only heard her Natsuki say "I'm Home shizuru!" but didn't again notice that she coughed a couple of time while walking towards their room.

it seems that the Kyoto ben didn't notice how late it was and also didn't prepare any dinner for her blunnette lover she looked at the clock and it says 3:10 am. She walked toward their room and went straight to bed as she was about to lie down beside her girlfriend she heard her ask."Shizuru can u get me some tissue and an ice pack?" tired she didn't notice Natsuki's very hoarse voice then she replied" ara Natsuki I'm very tired can't you go get it yourself?" as she proceeded to lie down, Natsuki who didn't want to bother shizuru because she knew she was very tired forced her aching body up to proceed to the bath room and kitchen to get the things she needed ,as she got the things she felt dizzy and fainted due to the high fever she has. Hearing this shizuru immediately ran to where Natsuki is, there she saw Natsuki lying down on the floor unconscious while tears streaming down her face, she ran to her side and raised her head, as she did, she noticed how hot her body is and the event earlier played in her mind and she thought 'so that's why Natsuki wanted the tissue and ice pack' then Natsuki started to wake up she saw red orbs staring at her."Oh Natsuki I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you to get them by yourself I'm so sorry!" well Natsuki being sick she wanted to play a trick on her girlfriend for the last time she embarrassed her in front of the whole school." well i thought the continuous coughing, the storm outside and the hoarse voice that i have right now would have give you a clue"Natsuki said between sobs, shizuru feeling more guilty carried Natsuki bridal style to their room while saying "I'm so sorry my Natsuki , I'll do anything to make you feel better." Natsuki knowing she got shizuru in her own little trap started to cry again and said " I missed you so much and you never pay attention to me more than an hour this past few days" Shizuru laid Natsuki down on their bad and dried her tears while saying " don't worry my love i will never do that again to you i promise" "really?" yes really" with that Natsuki satisfied her revenge tonight but in her thoughts 'just wait for tomorrow shizuru,i'll give you the same treatment! ahahaha"

Next Day

Natsuki woke up and she saw shizuru hugging her by her waist as she wait a little longer savoring the moment before she torture shizuru with all her needs she took the thermometer and checked her temperature after a couple of minutes she read it and it says 41 degrees and she still felt a little dizzy but shook it off and proceeded to the kitchen to make herself some nice breakfast. After she ate she heard shizuru walk in the kitchen looking at her she has a frown on this early in the morning she heard her say "Natsuki you shouldn't have stood up from bed I could have made them for you" she said this while waking towards the blunnette and checking her temperature. "ah see you still have a fever come on lets go back to bed natsuki" Natsuki remembered her plan yesterday to make shizuru feel what she felt everyday. She faked sobs and said "I was only making breakfast for myself and you got mad at hate me now." Shizuru hearing this lost herself and gave into natsuki's trap. "ah Natsuki shhh I don't hate you it's just that you should have woken me up to make you some breakfast." Natsuki was laughing inside her mind 'hohoho(insert crazy beatrice laugh here) I got you now shizuru and I'm not stopping till you the end of the day!' "

Cliffhanger? Roar I torture you! So I may not be able to upload tomorrow but maybe the next day okay? Hope you don't hate me bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Hey guys sorry it was a day late..was busy doing stuff…haha so here it is! The next chapter! Um nothing else to say but special thanks to

Chum-sa

mitsuki51295

and lettow!

Thanks for the early review guys! Love yah all!

* * *

Natsuki was being forced dragged back to their room since shizuru thought that it would be best if Natsuki was to rest in bed. As they got near the door Natsuki thought of another brilliant way to torture her lover, by giving her the cold shoulder while faking her crying and sobbing. Entering the room Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and walked fast to their bed, but only stayed on her side of the bed not talking to shizuru. The ex-kaichou got worries when Natsuki hurriedly let go of her hand and walked fast to their bed ."Natsuki is something wrong?" she asked. Natsuki realized shizuru started to get worried, initiated her plan. Natsuki didn't reply when shizuru asked her question instead she faked sobbing and crying so shizuru could hear."Natsuki are you okay?" Natsuki didn't answer again but cried and sobbed a little more and louder this time. Natsuki covered her whole body with the bed sheets so shizuru wouldn't see her smirking. Not taking it anymore shizuru climbed onto their bed and sat beside her Natsuki "tell me what wrong Na-tsu-ki." She said with a very seducing tone but this didn't work on Natsuki this time she just ignored the Kyoto-ben and pretended to be asleep she knew shizuru was masking her worry with her teasing so she pretended to be asleep. Believing this shizuru laughed at the dinosaur like sounds her lover was making. She left the room so Natsuki can rest properly with a giggle she closed the door. Natsuki heard the door clicked soon after that a giggle and closed the door the mayo lover was already fast asleep on the bed,

It was already noon when Natsuki woke up she could smell the great smelling food shizuru was tried to sit up but fell back down because she felt her body suddenly weighed a hundred times heavier than before but it was just due to the fever. She heard the door open ansd she quickly pretended to sleep again. Shizuru saw Natsuki was still asleep when she first enetered the room. Natsuki already has another plan to torture shizuru more. As shizuru was about to wake Natsuki up she heard her say "shi…shizuru..will….you…ma…" shizuru's heart was racing as if she ran a marathon and she heard Natsuki continue "make me some ramen?" at this her flushed face has enough to natsuki's amusment for now. And then she proceeded to wake her lover up"Natsuki ara Natsuki?" …"ughmn" Natsuki moaned "shizuru not so hard" she moaned again, at this comment shizuru's face was almost as red as Natsuki get which rarely happens when she teases her. Shizuru unnoticing herself said nastuki's name again with that's her lover decided to fake waking up "ugh…shizuru..SHIZURU!" Natsuki thought of continuing her plan to make the Kyoto-ben suffer (not literally of course. She faked tears and sobbed into shizuru's shirt while gripping it tighter "don't leave me..where were you? I was worried you left me with some other guy." Natsuki sobbed even more while making shizuru's shirt wet."shhh..natsuki don't cry I won't ever leave and you know that" Natsuki noticed that her plan wasn't working so she let go of shizuru's shirt and asked with fake tears in her eyes and her most famous puppy dog face on she asked "really?" "yes really my dear sweet Natsuki" then shizuru pushed her down on the bed.

* * *

AN:

So maybe the next chapter will take a little while longer maybe three to to days from now..so um this is just a quickie and was rushed as you can see! And also cliffhanger once again! Bwahahaha! Torture!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately, it's just that i've been so busy lately!.

And a lot of things had happen xD well this is the next chapter! xD

As she pushed natsuki on the bed she started kissing her neck nibbling carefully as not to damage the soft delicate skin. She soon stopped because shizuru knows Natsuki is sick and needed rest. Shizuru stood up and picked up the food she made for her lover and put it infront of the blunette, she helped natsuki to sit up and started feeding her. Little did shizuru know that natsuki has a plan.

"natsuki, say Aahh"

"aahh!"

She fed natsuki until she finished the first dish and that was "grewl" with a bit of her favourite mayo.

Next comes the veggies.

Shizuru picked up a green broccoli and put it infront of natsuki's mouth.

"natsuki say ahh!"

"mmmnnnmmm" natsuki refused to open her mouth. She kept avoiding the spoon with the green veggie whenever the brunette were to put it in her mouth.

"come on, Na-tsu-ki, please eat this, you know this is good for you"

"NO!" natsuki said as once again she avoided the spoon filled with the green "food"

This went on until shizuru's arm began to feel numb after chasing natsuki's mouth again and again.

"natsuki please eat this, just oe?"

This caught natsuki's attention

"only one?"

"yes only one"

Natsuki then looked like she was thinking really deeply and then finally answered

"okay"

Then once again shizuru raised her arm and put the spoon infront of natsuki's mouth and she ate this with a face even she couldn't describe.

After natsuki ate and drank her medicine shizuru cleaned up the plates and washed it in the kitchen.

When she came back to their room she saqw natsuki lying on the bed with her eyes closed

"ara...she fell asleep."

Shizuru went and lie down next to her blunette lover. Instantly as nastuki felt the warm girl she clinged to her waist and buried her face to shizuru's chest.

"ara?"

"hmmm.."

"na...tsuki?"

It seems that the sick puppy caught her master by surprise.

"ne..zuru?"

"hmmm natsuki?"

"do you mind if you..."

"if natsuki want me to?.."

"bathe me?"

This question really caught shizuru of guard because natsuki would never ask her this.

Then she thought 'it might be the fever talking'

Natsuki wondered why shizuru was taking so long to reply, then she realized this is the perfect time to initiate her plan as to take advantage of the staring girl.

"ne shizuru you don't want to bathe me?"  
at this point she let go of her waist and put her hands in front of her face and started sobbing she added fake tears to make it more realistic.

Shizuru snapped back to reality and saw her natsuki sobbing and crying, she quickly panicked thinking there was something wrong with her natsuki.

"natsuki is something wrong?"

*sob* you *sob* don't want *sob* to bathe me *sob*

"it's becaus i'm ugly and sick and also unfit to be your girlfriend!"

Natsuki said as she started crying more.

Shizuru hearing this began to get closer to natsuki and told her.

"NO natsuki, i DO want to bathe you! Its just that you caught me by surprise.

" so you do want to bathe me?"

With out thinking shizuru replied immediately

"of course love!"


	4. Chapter 4

ah~ it's the last day of january~

it's been so long since i updated this~ sorry

"ara~ now natsuki it's time for your bath~" shizuru said with a smile on her face while guiding her sick

lover to the bath tub full of warm water.

as soon as she got natsuki's clothes off she put her in the tub gently and started scrubbing her lover's

body clean. natsuki was blushing so hard that shizuru thought the water might be too warm for her sick puppy.

little did shizuru know that natsuki was thinking what to do next on her plan to get revenge on her

natsuki's pov

'tsk what to do? i should be teasing her right now' natsuki thought as she glanced at shizuru. then that's

when another plan came to her mind. ' hmmm~ maybe that should work~' she thought to herself again.

i was being dried from head to toe by shizuru and i can't help but blush. after she finished she clothed

me with a warm t-shirt and jogging pants then she said " that should keep my natsuki warm~" then she

went outside to hang my wet towel in the sun, i walked towards the bed and wrapped in blankets while i

wait for shizuru to comeback

she didn't take long before i felt her warm presence beside me that's when i initiated my next plan. i

turned to her and ran my hand on her thigh a slight moan escaped from her lips and a small tint of red

covered her cheeks. "neh~ shi-zu-ru~" i climbed up on her, "yes~ my nat-stu-ki~" i gave her a quick peck

on the lips and moved my hands on her chest i traced the lacing of her bra while bitting her earlobe i

hear her moan again oh what a sweet sound i said to myself "shizuru~" i bit her neck gently, leaving

traces and marks that clearly say i've been there, then i moved my hand between her legs i felt her tense

up but as i move to her center i felt her relax once more then i remembered i was suppose to tease her i

got off of her and left her hanging at the sensation as i hid my face behind a pillow while i hear her say

"mou~ natstuki such a tease, if only she weren't sick i'll have to punish her" at heraing the word punish i

shivered and thanked kami i was sick today. i laughed and soon shizuru joined it, but being sick made my

limitations closer. i felt my energy drain from my body from all what i've been doing, i didn't notice that i

feel asleep beside shizuru, when i woke up it was already sun down i looked around the room and

searhed for shizuru but i couldn't find her anywhere. i was still tired but i tried to walk towards the

kitchen hoping to find her there, but alas i was alone in our home. i walked towards the frigde and

looked for something to eat but nothing was in there but a bottle of water and milk.

i sat on the couch in the living room and soon while waiting for shizuru i fell asleep once again.

i felt a hand on my forehead by the touch i instatly knew that it was shizuru i opened my eyes

"shi...zuru" i met crimson eyes staring at me worriedly "my natsuki why have you ended up sleeping

here? when i knew before i left you were on our bed" something sparked in me it was the signal to my

next plan.i put a pouty face on and said "i did sleep there at first but when i woke -sniff- up you weren't

there so i tried looking for you in the kitchen but still you weren't there -sniff and turns away-" i felt her

hug my waist and whisper in my ear "i'm sorry dear~ i was just getting something for us to eat~" then i

acted up on the sweet puppy voice "b..but why didn't y..you woke me ..u..up?" she kisses my ear and

said "you were tired my love so i didn't~ you needed your rest~" i looked at her with tears in my eyes

fake of course "i needed you" she kisses my lips lighty and told me "i'm here now my natsuki don't

worry~ i won't leave~"

AN:

That's it for now i guess? I'm really sorry for not updating for so so so long~


End file.
